Baby Stuff (OS)
by valii.m
Summary: ¿Alguna vez pensaron como sería Edward, Bella, Emmett y Jasper como bebes? Yo te lo cuento


Miraba a mi mama mientras cambiaba mi pañal, me estaba limpiando con unas cosas frías y eso no me gustaba, ¿Es que acaso no podía limpiarme con algo mas tibio?

- No entiendo como alguien tan pequeño puede hacer cosas tan pestilentes- dijo mi madre riéndose

Me dio risa la expresión que puso y comencé a reírme, sin darme cuenta había mojado toda mi ropa y de paso a mi mama que aun no había puesto mi nuevo pañal en su lugar.

- ¡Edward no!- gritó mama- ¡No de nuevo!

Volví a reírme, no es que me gustara ver enojada a mama, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de mojarla. Volvió a limpiarme con esas cosas heladas y cambio mi ropa por completo, un estúpido enterito de oso ¿Podría escoger algo más de niña? Y justo hoy que venia Isabella, era la bebe mas hermosa que yo hubiera visto en mis 6 meses de vida, cada vez que venia debía ser todo perfecto, después de todo ella tenia 8 meses, era casi una adulta, debía ponerme a la altura.

Cuando ya estuve limpio y seco mama volvió a ponerme en mi corral con mi hermano Emmett y su amigo Jasper.

- Muy macho hermano- dijo Emmett riéndose de mi femenino atuendo

- Gracias Emm- dije fulminándolo con la mirada

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Jasper, que jugaba con unos cubos de colores, tome mi camión y empecé a jugar con el, mientras Emmett jugaba con una caja sorpresa, la manija daba vueltas y vueltas y cuando menos lo esperabas un payaso salía de la caja, algo espeluznante para mi, pero Emmett parecía disfrutarlo. Al rato sonó la puerta e Isabella y su mama aparecieron. Cuando la dejaron con nosotros, Isabella parecía alterada.

- ¿Estas bien Bella?- dije cuando su mama se fue

- No, mama dice que hoy debo tomar un baño

- Pero eso no es malo

- ¿Acaso no sabes del monstruo del baño?

Me quedé helado, había escuchado del monstruo de la caja de arena, del monstruo del plato de avena pero nunca del monstruo del baño.

- Bella tiene razón Edward- dijo Emmett acercándose junto con Jasper- ¿Por qué crees que nunca dejo que mama me bañe?

- Bueno, creí que era solo porque eres un cerdo

- Gracias, pero no. ¿Acaso nunca has visto que pasa con el agua luego de que mama saca el tapón?

- La verdad no, nunca me fijé

- Jasper, ¿Podrías contarnos la historia?

Jasper ya casi cumplía un año, por lo que sabía mucho más que todos nosotros de muchas cosas.

- El monstruo del baño vive en todas las casas- comenzó Jasper- pero nunca sale del baño, espera que los bebes terminen su baño y en el momento en que los grandes sacan el tapón comienza a tragarse el agua y todo lo que hay en la bañera, y si tu mama no te saca pronto te devora a ti también

No podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de los grandes para hacernos eso?, no volvería a tomar un baño.

- Entonces debemos hacer algo- dije aun asustado- no podemos dejar que el monstruo te coma Isabella

- ¿Pero que podemos hacer?

- Bueno, creo que si no nos ensuciamos no debemos tomar un baño ¿cierto?

- Cierto- respondió Bella

- Entonces no nos ensuciaremos, nos quitaremos la ropa para que esta no se manche y nos quedaremos sentados

- Es una buena idea hermano- dijo Emmett desasiéndose de su camiseta

Comencé a luchar con los botones de mi enterito hasta que por fin pude quitármelo, Isabella hizo lo mismo con su vestido y Jasper con su jardinera.

- ¿Y que hay del pañal?- dijo Emmett- cuando el mío esta sucio mama a veces me da un baño

- También nos lo quitaremos- dije arrancándomelo

Pero cuando Isabella se quitó el suyo, algo llamó mi atención. Algo no estaba bien.

- Bella tu… tu… ¿Estas incompleta?- dije mirándola

- Es verdad- dijo Emmett- no tienes todo el equipo como nosotros

- No sean payasos- dijo Bella- yo soy niña tengo otro tipo de equipo

Emmett y yo bajamos la cabeza avergonzados

- ¿Y ahora que?- dijo Emmett

- Nos quedaremos sentados y no tocaremos nada que nos pueda ensuciar

Nos sentamos en el suelo y nos quedamos inmóviles, justo en ese momento mi mama y la de Isabella entraban a la sala. Al vernos sin ropa corrieron hacia donde estábamos y comenzaron a vestirnos de nuevo, lloré y comencé a moverme para que mama no me vistiera, pero a veces los adultos no entendían nada.

Cuando terminaron de vestirnos volvimos a nuestra misión, no dejaríamos que nada nos ensuciara, no tomaríamos un baño. Y así pasó la tarde los cuatro inmóviles en nuestro corral, hasta que llegó la hora de Isabella y Jasper se fueran.

- Pensaba darles un baño- dijo mama mientras subía la escalera conmigo y Emmett en brazos- pero se han portado tan bien y están tan limpios que no lo haré.

Emmett y yo sonreímos triunfantes. Al otro día Isabella volvió a nuestra casa y rostro paresia no mejorar.

- Mama, hizo que tomara el baño de todas formas- dijo casi llorando-¡Fue horrible!

- ¿Viste al monstruo?- dije impactado

- No, antes de que mama sacara el tapón comencé a llorar y ella me tomó, pero no se si podré hacerlo cada vez que tenga que bañarme.

No supe que decirle, en ese momento escucha que mi mama y la suya hablaban.

- Desde un tiempo hasta ahora Bella le ha tomado un miedo inexplicable a al baño

- ¿Enserio? Gracias a dios Edward disfruta cada minuto del baño, ¿Por qué no dejas que Isabella tomé su baño aquí esta noche? Quizás acompañado de Edward no sienta tanto miedo.

Solté un grito inmediato y comencé a llorar haciendo que mama viniera y me tomara en sus brazos. Estaba condenado, el monstruo no solo se llevaría a Isabella si no que a mi también.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, sentados en la bañera esperando que mama fuera por unas toallas, en unos minutos mas sacaría el tapón y el monstruo nos comería. Emmett miraba nos miraba desde su cuna agarrado de los barrotes.

- Siento haberte metido en esto Edward- dijo Isabella

- Esta bien, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar- dije resignado

Pero no tenia que ser así, no dejaría que ese monstruo me asustara, lo enfrentaría, no viviría toda mi vida con miedo de tomar un baño. Me levante decidido de quitar yo mismo el tapón.

- ¡Edward no! – gritó Isabella

Pero ya era tarde, ya había quitado el tapón, cerré los ojos esperando que el monstruo me comiera, pero después de un rato no paso nada, abrí los ojos y vi como el agua se escabullía por mis dedos y me hacía cosquillas, después de todo el monstruo solo quería jugar, seguramente se sentía muy solo allá abajo.

- Mira Isabella, solo quiere jugar- dije riendo

Isabella se puso de pie y se acerco a mí.

- Es verdad, no quiere comernos, oh Edward eres mi héroe- dijo Isabella y me abrazó

Si, después de todo creo que si era su héroe.

* * *

Holii :)  
Este OneShot lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y lo disfrute tanto... Lo he releído millones de veces y aun me rio. Espero que ustedes también se ria y los disfruten  
Un beso

Valii


End file.
